Te encontrare
by YoltQuelyLove
Summary: Eli a desaparecido, pero Trixie aun no pierde la esperanza de encontrarlo (malisimo resumen)


**Mi primer One-short. Siii!.**

**Bueno, este Fic esta inspirado en la canción I Giorni de Ludovico Einaudi. Se las recomiendo, esta bellísima.**

**Aquí aparece mi OC... Junto con Twist, como integrantes de la banda de Shane, claro que Ania sigue con su personalidad demente de siempre y Twist sigue con su rencor hacia Eli (eso no se le puede quitar) Disfrutenlo y si pueden escuchen la canción e imagínense este momento...**

**TE ENCONTRARE**

Trixie estaba navegando en el mundo de sus sueños, en donde estaba sola en un bosque sin ninguna babosa, se sentía vulnerable y débil. Aquel momento de frustración crecía a cada momento, ella buscaba algo, pero no sabía que, podía sentir la gran angustia y el pesar de una tarea tan difícil.

Ella tenía frío, el miedo era lo que predominaba en su ser, caminaba a ciegas por el negro bosque, sus pasos eran al azar y sus respiraciones eran aceleradas.

Pero después de un rato alcanzo a ver a lo lejos a su querido Shane, fue un momento de liberación, en donde ya se sentía a salvo. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, se miraban fijamente, sorprendidos, aliviados, felices, y aunque estaban a metros de distancia, ya no se sentían solos. Trixie corrió con todas sus fuerzas dispuesta a alcanzar a Eli, cada paso que daba parecía ser los más difíciles de su vida, y cuando logró alcanzarlo, se arrojó en sus brazos, ese abrazo era uno de los más tiernos, los ojos de Trixie estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No me sueltes- Le susurro Trixie a Eli.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el Shane sin soltarla.

-Porque en cualquier momento me van a despertar y ya no vas a estar- le respondió la pelirroja.

Eli la soltó y la tomo de las manos, se miraban a los ojos.

-Siempre estaré ahí- dijo Eli señalando su corazón.

-Pero es que te irás- le dijo Trixie

-Nunca...

El bello momento se desvaneció en un fondo negro de la mente de la pelirroja... Ella sabía algo...

En ese momento Trixie despertó, su corazón se llenó de tristeza, le había dolido que eso, sólo había sido un sueño, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, ella sabía que Eli había desaparecido y no lograban encontrarlo, ya habían pasado dos meses y no había ningún rastro del peli azul, eso ya se estaba volviendo una gran carga.

Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Trixie?..- dijo Ania del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Puedo entrar?

-Si, pasa- dijo Trixie en un tono muy triste.

-Ven a desayunar... - dijo Ani acercándose a la melancólica Trixie.

-Pero primero debemos seguir buscando- dijo Trixie

-Trix... Ya fue mucho tiempo, y uno debe aceptar...Que...

-No voy dejar de buscarlo- le interrumpió la pelirroja, mirándola un poco frustrada.

-Esto te hace daño... - le replico Ani, intentando tomarla de la mano.

-No tengo ganas de desayunar- dijo Trixie evitando que la tocara, para que Ania se fuera.

Ania se alejó y salió de la habitación.

Esa no era la primera vez que le decían lo mismo, muchos ya quieren dejar de buscar a Eli, desde que entro al túnel y nunca volvió a salir. Ese túnel se dice que no tiene fin y hay muchos caminos, en donde no es posible encontrar algo o alguien en específico.

Trixie se levantó, vistió y lavo, se miró al espejo y noto sus ojeras de tanto no dormir y sus ojos hinchados de no dejar de llorar, lo cubrió con maquillaje y se sentó a la orilla de su cama, tomó una foto de Eli y ella abrazados, uno de los tiempos más felices de su vida.

Algo la interrumpió, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-No quiero desayunar Ani- dijo Trixie

-No soy Ania, soy yo Twist... ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto

-Si...- le respondió.

Twist entro y vio a Trixie con algo de lástima, ya que el aunque lo ha ocultado, siempre la a amado, más que a cualquier otra persona, pero no se le ocurría separarla de Eli, porque el sabía que ella lo amaba. Y hay veces en las que uno quiere tanto a una persona que... hace todo por conseguir su felicidad, aún cuando significa Sacrificar la de uno mismo. El se hinco enfrente de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-No estés triste, vamos a encontrarlo- le dijo Twist para darle ánimos.

-Es que ya no se sí es sensato- le dijo Trixie abrazando la foto.

-El amor nunca es sensato, por eso es amor- le respondió el rubio sonriéndole de lado.

-Twist...gracias, por ser mi amigo- dijo Trixie abrazándolo con fuerza.

Era la primera vez que ella lo abrazaba de esa forma, pero de cualquier forma era su amigo. Brotaron miles de sentimientos en la mente y corazón del rubio, haciendo que su corazón palpitara de felicidad.

Se soltaron y Trixie le volvió a dar la nostalgia, al recordar los abrazos que le daba al Shane, Twist se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de humor de su amiga y con sus manos le empezó a secar las lágrimas.

-No llores...- dijo empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

-No... No...Twist...basta- dijo la pelirroja entre risas.

Twist la dejo y la miro fijamente

-Al menos te he sacado un sonrisa- le dijo el rubio señalándola.

-Es que aún extraño a Eli, ¿que pasa si nunca lo encontramos?- le pregunto la camarógrafa.

-Se que el no me cae bien... Pero te prometo que yo nunca voy a dejar de buscarlo, para que vuelvas a sonreír como antes- le respondió el rubio.

-Enserio... Gracias- le dijo la pelirroja.

Bajaron y se dispusieron a buscar al Shane como todos los días, muy cerca del túnel en donde lo vieron por última vez, pasaron horas.

-TRIXIE!- se escucho a lo lejos.

-Eli!- grito Trixie en reacción.

Beatrice reconoció esa voz, así que bajó de su meca y corrió como nunca lo había hecho, se acercaba más a donde provino la voz y ahí lo vio... Un chico de ojos celestes, con el cabello negro azulado y un poco lastimado. Trixie quedo pasmada, asombrada y en su rostro estallo una enorme sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. El Shane la miraba con alegría y no pudo evitar sacar su encantadora sonrisa.

-Eli...- se susurro.

-Trix...- suspiro el peliazul.

Trixie corrió a toda velocidad, casi volaba, lo único que tenía en mente era saber que no era un sueño más, quería asegurase de que el estuviera ahí, vivo. Se lanzó hacia el y lo sujeto como nunca, tomó su rostro y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de satisfacción, después de tanto buscar había encontrado a su chico, esos días interminables de angustia se habían acabado.

Elías la tomo con fuerza, había sentido una horrible sensación de no volver a ver a su princesa, pero ya había terminado, estaban juntos por fin.

Sé acercaron lentamente y unieron sus labios en un beso, lleno de lágrimas y felicidad, todo junto en un bello momento. Se separaron y entrelazaron sus dedos

-Creí que te había perdido- le dijo la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas.

-Siempre estaré contigo- le dijo el Shane.

Twist se recargó en un árbol viendo la escena con tristeza, pero a la vez felicidad, porque su amor, estaba feliz y no había nada más importante que eso... :)

**Fin... **

**¿Les gusto?... Díganmelo... Porque si no pues dejo de hacer este tipo de Fics...jejeje :D**

**Puede que esto no sea tan emocionante, pero si es que escuchan la canción... Snifff... Yo y llorando como loca cuando escribí esto... haalz. :')**

**Estoy muy enojada conmigo misma... Es que Twist aquí es muy bueno y eso no me gusta mucho... Pero no tenía más ideas.**

**Saludos desde aquí Mafer (Como siempre estoy a aquí del otro lado de la pantalla chica) :3... Un gato -_- ¿Enserio? **


End file.
